A Date With Viktor Krum
by magically speaking
Summary: A morning in Diagon Alley leads to amazing possibilities. And of course, chocolate croissants.
1. Chapter 1

It was a gorgeous day. The streets of Diagon Alley were filled to the brim of passerby's and familiar faces. Hermione quickened her pace, taking note of her red cheeks and nose in the window of her favorite book shop. She quickly stomped her boots to rid them of their gathering snow and hurried inside the store to warm her bones.

Hermione inhaled deeply, filling her lungs to their capacity. She absolutely loved the smell of Flourish and Blotts. And to fuel her obsession, the owner added a small café on the top floor creating fabulous aromas in the air. She would have to remember to grab a chocolate croissant on the way out. She was full at the moment and would definitely eat it later.

She had just come back from a rather large lunch with Ron and his girlfriend…oops, I mean his fiancé. _What in blazes was that girls name again? Ava? Ella? Emma? Emma! That was it. _ She thought, snapping her finger. She would have to keep telling herself that Ron was getting married soon. It felt strange to say.

Hermione didn't want to like Emma. Getting the invite for lunch felt like a stab to the heart. It seems like only yesterday that her and Ron were young and in love. Okay! Yes, yes, they haven't been together for quite some time now, two years to be exact. But Hermione still felt that twinge of jealousy when she saw the pair together.

What only made it harder was the fact Hermione thoroughly enjoyed Emma's company. Hermione came to lunch with little, to no expectations of this girl but was extremely surprised by how brilliant and funny and how compatible the two were.

Hermione sighed feeling happy for her best friends. Harry and Ginny were expecting baby number two in a few weeks; Ron had met his perfect match. Hermione let out another sigh, taking note that she was once again in one of her favorite places but was utterly alone.

"Screw it" She said to herself. Taking two steps at a time, she hurried upstairs to the café and ordered a large hot tea and an equally large chocolate croissant to go with it.

Thankfully there was no long wait for her food to appear in front of her as she sat down in a big, squishy arm chair. She breathed in the smell of warm bread and the sweetness of the chocolate filling inside. She took a rather large bite.

"Hermione?"

Not wanting to beat around the bush, Hermione had went straight for the middle of the croissant, leaving smears and a small dollop of chocolate in the two corners of her mouth. Hermione froze and looked in the direction that her name was being called.

Oh shit.

"Viktor." She replied, mouth full.

Placing her pastry down, Hermione swallowed her food, and scrambled for a napkin to clean her face.

Viktor lightly chuckled, smiled and handed her a napkin he had wrapped around his coffee cup.

"Thank you." She replied, feeling self-conscious.

"You're welcome." He replied. Hermione realized how different his voice sounded. Deeper and his vocabulary better pronounced.

_Hell, he even said my name right this time_. She said, as an afterthought.

"Wow, it's so great to see you." Said Viktor. His smile appeared genuine, warm and infectious. Hermione enjoyed looking at his mouth.

"Yes" Hermione cleared her throat and sipped a drink of her tea. "You as well." She replied, smiling back. "What brings you to London?"

"Ah, just a bit of Christmas shopping." He replied holding up a pink gift bag Hermione hadn't noticed he was holding.

"Ah, your girlfriend will love it I'm sure." Hermione, as well as everyone in the wizarding community knew the ins and outs of star quidditch player, Viktor Krum's love life.

Viktor nervously rubbed the back of his neck for a second. "Well actually, Isabel and I ended things a few weeks ago."

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry. I didn't know…" Hermione fumbled her words, feeling idiotic for bringing it up. She silently cursed herself for not taking Ginny up on reading her Wizard gossip magazines she always had lying on her end table.

"Quite alright. It's in the past. She made it very easy to move on." Viktor replied waving off her attempts at an apology. "And this gift is for my niece. She's turning nine this weekend."

Hermione stopped talking, for both their sakes and instantly remembered why girls fancied him so much during their fourth year. He was charming, handsome and very kind.

"Listen, Hermione," He started with a slight cough. "I'm only in town this week. I have practice tomorrow evening as well as my niece's party this weekend. But a few of my friends and I are heading out to the new pub tonight. You know, the one that just opened up down the way? You're more than welcome to come."

This took Hermione by surprise. Thinking back, she never understood why he ever fancied her when they were in school. And now, with chocolate face and managing to say the wrong things, she still didn't quite get it. He could literally have any woman in the world, and he continued to express his want to be around her.

Hermione looked down at her hands nervously.

"Uh, you know…I would have to check and make sure…I have some, um, some work to finish up at home...and I…"

Viktor called bullshit and gave her a knowing look. He didn't voice it, only smiled shyly and stepped closer to her, taking her hand in his.

Producing a pen from his coat pocket he began writing the name of the pub on the palm of her hand. From this close of a proximity she took a subtle whiff inward and nearly melted into a puddle right before him. He smelled amazing. She also took notice of a light scruff he had on his face. Hermione was a sucker for beards. She asked Ron to grow his out on numerous occasions but he could never get passed the itchiness.

"That's the name of the place and time I'll be there." He said, taking a step back. "I mean really, you can come any time after five…"

He suddenly stopped and looked at her. Hermione gazed back, taken by his demeanor. "I really hope to see you tonight, Hermione." He replied. Taking her hand once more, he leaned forward slightly and gently kissed her knuckles.

"See you." Was all she could say in return.

Releasing her hand, he smiled, turned and walked out of Flourish and Blotts.

Hermione examined the back of her hand as if it were somehow different now.

"Wow…"she breathed out. Her mind was running a mile a minute, unsure of how to proceed with her invitation. She needed advice from a close friend. Well, a close friend who wasn't Ron Weasley. She went to the next person on her mental checklist.

"Harry."

Taking one last gulp of her now luke warm tea, she made her way down stairs and out into the traffic that was Diagon Alley, her chocolate croissant long forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't until she saw Viktor Krum through the pub window that she froze.

Hermione's heart began to race in her chest. Her hand that was moments ago reaching for the door, tensed and retracted back towards her body. Her breath was clearly visible on the snowy streets of Diagon Alley.

"_I can't go in there."_ She thought to herself. She moved a few steps further away from the window where she was hidden in the darkness of the night but close enough to where she could still see Viktor.

He was tucked in the back of the pub sitting at a square table with three people Hermione didn't recognize. He had mentioned it was a night out with friends but somehow this fact didn't ease her anxiety. `

Since things with Ron ended Hermione hadn't seriously dated anyone. She had various offers, a few onetime dinner disasters but nothing substantial or worth gushing over. She never got those feelings of love, lust or even like with the men that asked her out.

Hermione's brain strayed to the conversation she had with her friends as soon as she left Flourish and Blotts earlier that morning.

"_What are you so worried about Hermione?" Harry tried again. This was a conversation Hermione knew Ginny would be better at then he was. "Have drinks with the man. And splash a drink in his face if he tries to get fresh. Hell, do it even if he doesn't."_

_Hermione rolled her eyes at that. "I don't know, Harry. I guess I just feel that Ron would…"_

"_That Ron would what?" Much to Harry's relief his very pregnant wife appeared. Taking a seat on the sofa, Ginny propped her feet up and continued. "You think he'll throw a fit, threaten to beat Viktor up and make a scene?" _

_Hermione lifted her eye brows as if to say "Duh!" _

_Harry chuckled. "That's actually spot on Gin."_

"_I just don't want to hurt him." Replied Hermione._

"_Hermione, listen." Said Ginny, rubbing her swollen belly. "I know my brother won't like this. Especially if it has to do with you, he will always feel that you deserve better."_

_Hermione blushed and gave a small smile. _

"_However, he is engaged now. He's really happy. And I know that if you and Viktor do end up being this great couple, and Ron takes notice, he will be happy for you too. That's all he wants Hermione, is for you to be happy." _

"_Yeah I suppose you're right."_

"_I know I'm right." She replied smiling. "And believe me, my loser brother will get over the fact that its Viktor Krum you're going out with. It may not be for a while but he'll come around."_

Hermione was so lost in thought that she didn't notice she was no longer standing in the shadows. Viktor could see her and was in fact heading outside as she stood their racking her brain. He stepped out, instantly wrapping his coat tighter around him.

"Hermione, you alright?"

"Oh Viktor….Hi." She stuttered. "Uh yes, I'm fine. I just…um, I wasn't sure if this was the place or not so…"

Viktor took a step closer to her. "I see," He replied. Taking a hold of her hands Viktor began rubbing them with his own, creating warmth with the friction. "Your hands are freezing. Are you planning on coming inside? It's much warmer I promise."

Hermione looked up at him and smiled. He really was sweet.

But the decision to walk inside felt monumental. It was now or never.

Hermione looked back down at their touching hands and loved the image it presented. However, fear took over at that moment and she just couldn't do it. She took in a deep breath and sighed.

"Look Viktor, I appreciate your invite but I just don't think you and I doing this is such a good idea."

Viktor nodded his head and looked at her. Hermione tried to gently pull her hands away but Viktor held on. Again, he had moved so close to her. From a strangers point of view they would appear to be two lovers close in conversation. She had to wonder if this was customary in his part of the world to stand mere inches apart from one another or if it was just her he did it to.

"Just one drink Hermione. I'd like you to meet my friends. Then after that, if you still want to leave, I'll see that you make it home myself."

Why was she fighting this so much? She decided to stop over thinking it. Hermione bit her bottom lip and smiled. "Just one drink?"

Viktor's smile grew large, instantly lighting up his face. "Right this way." He replied and led them inside to the back table where his party was.

Hermione sat down beside Viktor where he began introducing everyone. She ordered a drink and quickly learned that his friends are quidditch team mates. One man with thick, round glasses and squinted eyes is named Marco. He's a chaser. The couple, Ivy and Ben, who can't seem to stop bringing up their kids in conversation, play separate positions. Ivy is a beater while Ben man's the goals as keeper.

"It's so hard to tell the kids to stop playing quidditch inside the house when they do it because they see us on the field every bloody week. I come home ducking for bludgers and recharming breakables almost every day!"

Everyone laughed at that. Hermione shrugged off her coat while Viktor ordered another round for the table.

Hermione instantly felt comfortable with her acquaintances. Perhaps it was the drinks that made her walls come down. She found that she didn't really care why, just that she was having a good time. She also noticed Viktor's stares and flirtation. She liked the attention and flirted right back. When she laughed she found that her hand rested on his shoulder, longer than necessary but that Viktor leaned into her touch each time.

"It's great that we finally got to meet the famous Hermione Granger!"

Hermione finally looked away long enough to hear that her name was being called.

"I'm sorry, what?" She replied.

Marco laughed out loud, his face red and his eyes glossy due to the three straight shots he just took.

"Poor Vicky here hasn't stopped talking about you since we met up for lunch this afternoon."

"I was not!" Viktor replied, smiling widely. "I only mentioned it once during lunch."

"And then again leaving the restaurant." Piped in Ivy

"And again back at Marco's flat!" Laughed Ben.

"And how many times did you look out the window before she arrived here?" Marco finished, taking another swig of his drink.

Hermione didn't think she'd ever laughed so hard in her life. Viktor had the good graces to look embarrassed, saw Hermione and laughed along with her.

"Come on, I wasn't that bad." He replied. "These jerks are just pulling my chain."

"He really was!" Said Ivy directly to Hermione.

Viktor took a straw and threw it in her direction.

Throughout the night Viktor and Hermione's chairs continued to move closer to one another until finally their outer thighs touched. Viktor's hand was placed on her knee while Hermione laid her head on his shoulder.

Time passed too quickly in Hermione's opinion. She didn't want to leave. She hadn't had such a good time in quite a while but she found herself growing sleepy. Viktor took notice.

Turning his body toward her, he smiled when he saw that her eyes had closed.

"Looks like you've got a light weight on your hands eh Vik?" Ben pointed out.

Viktor simply chuckled and said "Hermione, are you ready to go?"

Hermione didn't open her eyes, but shook her head no.

Viktor looked up at his friends. "I best see her home. Later then."

Viktor gently shook Hermione so that her eyes opened. Standing up, he put her coat on, took her by the hand and they walked out of the bar and into the cold night air.

Once outside, Hermione received a blast of cold wind that instantly woke her up.

"Ahhh," She replied smiling. "I can breathe out here. It was so warm in there I was starting to fall asleep."

Viktor looked at her as if she were crazy. "Darling, you were asleep."

Hermione blushed at the pet name he gave her and took note of how comfortable she felt when he said it to her. As if he's always called her that.

They eventually came up to an empty alleyway where Hermione usually went to disapparate home.

"You sure you can manage?" Viktor asked. Hermione let go of his hand and waved off his concern.

"I'll be fine on my own. Thank you so much for the wonderful…woah!" Hermione slid over the ice she stood on and landed on her bottom.

"Are you alright?" Viktor stood in front of her and pulled her up. Hermione dusted the snow off her clothes.

"Yes I'm fine. This damn ice has me falling all the time."

"Hmm I'm not sure it's the ice that's got you sliding." He replied, concern in his voice. "Come on, I'll take you home Hermione."

Hermione wasn't sure herself if it was really the ice or the drinks she had throughout the night. However, she didn't much feel like getting splinched to find out. She said a small "okay," Viktor embraced her and seconds later they were standing in front of her flat.

Both Viktor and Hermione felt the sickening lurch that disaparating usually gave them but combined with the alcohol was something they both agreed would not be trying again soon.

"You alright?" Hermione asked taking a step back to look at his face. "You look sick"

Viktor shook his head. "yeah I'm good. I should be asking you the same thing, Ms. SlipsOnIce."

Hermione slapped his arms playful and laughed. "Oh hush it! Talking with Marco, I now have some info to blackmail you with."

"Do you now." Viktor said, his voice growing deep. Not so gently he pulled her in closer, placing his hands on her lower back.

Hermione took a sharp intake of breath and looked up at him. Alarms were ringing in her head as she knew was about to happen. And for just a second she pictured Ron's face, with pure disappointment at what they were about to engage in. Hermione pushed that thought to the back of her mind and focused on the present.

She was here in the arms of a man who clearly wanted her. Who, by the words of his friends, had been anxious to see her all afternoon. She deserved this. She needed this. Without a second thought, Hermione wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a searing kiss.


End file.
